


What's Yours

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“W-what are you doing?” Hinata exclaimed as he was lifted off the couch, looking between the ground and Oikawa with clear surprise. </p><p>“Hmm?” Oikawa innocently hummed, “I’m doing what you said. I’m taking what’s mine and leaving.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Yours

Oikawa had been spending the weekend at Hinata’s house, and things had been going pretty well. His parents were out of town with Natsu, so that was nice. It wasn’t that they didn’t like Oikawa. It was actually the opposite. They liked him too much. Hinata was almost never actually alone with Oikawa when he came over because someone always wanted to talk to him. Natsu in particular liked Oikawa, and was constantly trying to rope him into tea parties with her.

It was a dumb argument. They’d been arguing over a movie, and Hinata declared “If you don’t like it, you can take what’s yours and go home.”

Oikawa frowned. He didn’t think a movie was a good enough reason to just leave and Oikawa certainly didn’t want to leave. He looked at Hinata consideringly before a wicked idea flashed through his head. “Fine!” Oikawa stood up with a harumph and haphazardly threw his blanket into his bag.

Hinata’s eyes widened as he realized that Oikawa was actually packing.

Lastly, after gathering his other stuff, Oikawa bent down and picked Hinata up with one arm and turned towards the door.

“W-what are you doing?” Hinata exclaimed as he was lifted off the couch, looking between the ground and Oikawa with clear surprise.

“Hmm?” Oikawa innocently hummed, “I’m doing what you said. I’m taking what’s mine and leaving.”

“I wasn’t even serious when I said that, put me down.” He complained.

“Oh? But I’m so close to the door, perfectly ready to go home.” Oikawa shifted Hinata a bit as if to prove his point.

“Your house is far away, and this is really uncomfortable. I am not going to your house like this. I don’t think _you’ll_ make it to your house this way.”

Oikawa sighed exasperatedly, and headed back towards the couch, plopping down onto it and placing Hinata onto his lap. “You’re no fun, Chibi-chan.”

“I’m lots of fun!” Hinata insisted. “Walking to your house isn’t fun though.”

“That’s only because you live in the middle of nowhere, away from our middle of nowhere town.” It wasn’t his fault his house was one of the normal ones _not_ near Hinata’s. Who built houses over mountains anyway?

“Your house is still far away, even if I lived as close as Kageyama does to you.” Hinata protested, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s shoulders.

Oikawa teasingly nipped at Hinata’s cheek. “Funny. You usually don’t think it’s too far when there’s food waiting for you.”

“That’s different.” He unwrapped one of his arms from around Oikawa to rub at his cheek absentmindedly. “There’s food. And I’m not carrying a person. And I have a bike.”

“Good to see that food’s more important to you than me.” Oikawa melodramatically wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, burying his face in his shoulder with a sniffle.

“Okay, but like, your mom makes _really_ good food.” Hinata argued after he stopped laughing.

“ _Wow,_ you didn’t even try to deny that,” Oikawa pouted and flicked Hinata’s forehead.

“Because you already know it’s not true.” Hinata answered, poking Oikawa’s cheek.

Oikawa turned his head to nip the finger, “I dunno. Maybe I need proof that it’s not true.”

“Iwa-senpai told me to never go out of my way to boost your ego.” Hinata told him.

“And I told you to not listen to Iwa-chan when he tells you to be mean,” Oikawa mumbled under his breath.

“He also said not to listen to what you tell me to do because you’re a bad influence.”

Oikawa smirked mischievously as a thought crossed his mind, “But I’m the one dating you.” Oikawa leaned in near Hinata’s neck and bit down on it.

Hinata tilted his head, a light blush forming on his face. “True. That doesn’t make you not a bad influence.”

Oikawa continued to suck on Hinata’s neck until he was sure he had left a mark. He pulled back to admire his work in the form of a large purple-red spot forming on Hinata’s neck. “Maybe I am. But you still have to deal with hiding that as punishment for being mean to your boyfriend.”

Hinata hadn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes until he was opening them again, and he looked at Oikawa accusingly. “I have practice in two days!”

“I know,” Oikawa chuckled, “I should give you another one.”

“You should _not.”_ Hinata argued, scrambling out of Oikawa’s lap before he could.

“Aww, why not, Chibi-chan? You can show them off and everything.”

“I haven’t even told the team that I’m dating anyone!”

 _Right_ , Oikawa had almost forgotten about that. It still didn’t really make any sense to Oikawa since his and Hinata’s families both knew about their relationship. “Well it looks like their gonna find out soon,” Oikawa playfully sighed, pushing Hinata down onto the couch and hovering over him.

“I hope you know that Noya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai will treat you like every guy who comes near Kiyoko-san once they find out. They did that when Kageyama got a girlfriend.” Hinata warned.

Oikawa trailed light kisses along Hinata’s neck, “Don’t they already treat me like that? They’re not that scary.”

“They don’t, but it’s pretty close I guess.”

Oikawa blinked a few times, mentally repeating Hinata’s words, his eyes growing wide, “Wait, Tobio-chan managed to get a girlfriend?!”

“For like a week. I’m not sure if he scared her off or if our team did.” Hinata told him with a shrug. “He didn’t seem very upset about it. Said it gave him more time to practice.”

 _Ahh_ , that made more sense. There was no way Kageyama knew how dating worked enough to be able to keep a girlfriend for a long period of time. “Well I’m not gonna be scared away, so what’s stopping you from telling them?” Oikawa went back to placing little kisses along Hinata’s neck.

“I don’t want it to be weird during matches mostly. It’s not a big deal if they know, I’m not trying to keep it from them or anything, it just hasn’t come up, but I don’t know that I want it to come up by way of asking about a mark on my neck.”

“Aww, too bad. I think the mark’s cute.” Oikawa smiled down at him, pecking his lips with a kiss.

“You would.” Hinata muttered against Oikawa’s lips.

“Well, since we agreed that you can keep not telling your team...” Oikawa smirked, kissing him again as his hand slowly moved towards the coffee table next to the couch to grab something. “I get to pick the movie right?” He sat up and changed the channel.

“What? No!” And then the argument picked up right where it had left off.


End file.
